The instant invention relates to tire repair devices and plugs and especially to an improved simple and easy to use means for the repair of hold punctures that requires only a screwdriver to install the device to effect a permanent repair.
An insert member is provided with thread means thereon allowing even an uninitiated motorist to insert and secure the device with a simple handtool. Positive sealing and retention is assured by an integral wedge element having an upper, transverse planar surface including means for receiving a screwdriver blade to permit threading of the device into a nail puncture hole in the tire.
The present invention utilizes a resilient property of tires, especially steel belted tires, in that as the device is installed, the plug is drawn into and through the thickness of the tire and a portion of the tread area enfolds about and over a portion of the head of the plug, such that a most positive sealing of the puncture is achieved. This sealing, plus a stable retention of the plug, is enhanced due to the provision of a plug having a somewhat resilient shroud encasing a rigid core element and wherein both components are provided with interlocking thread portions. Further, the installed plug will be understood to pass through a plurality of steel belts which additionally anchor its installation.